Prokurator Alicja Horn/12
Rozdział 12 O uwolnieniu szefa nie wiedziano w "Argentynie". Toteż jego zjawienie się wywołało wśród personelu sensację. Wszyscy pracownicy zebrali się w hallu. Z uśmiechem ściskał im dłonie. Potem zamknął się w gabinecie z kasjerem i z Grabowskim. Wysłuchał ich sprawozdań, przejrzał książki. Frekwencja istotnie znacznie spadła, lecz Drucki bardziej zmartwił się tym, że obniżył się też poziom publiczności. Zdarzały się ordynarne awantury, a raz nawet musiano wezwać policjanta. - Z tym musimy z miejsca skończyć. Panie Grabowski, niech pan tu wezwie portiera i Wrzoska. Starszy kelner Wrzosek i Grabowski otrzymali kategoryczne polecenie zupełnego ignorowania niepożądanych gości. - A w razie awantur zawiadomić mnie. Portier zaś miał odtąd nie wpuszczać byle kogo, co mu się zresztą spodobało: - Może pan dyrektor być spokojny - powiedział - od dziesięciu lat jestem portierem po pierwszorzędnych interesach i wszystkich porządnych gości znam, a hołodrańca poznam na milę. Następną czynnością Druckiego był drobiazgowy przegląd lokalu. Znalazł wiele zaniedbań i nieporządków. Winowajcy otrzymali po jednym, krótkim spojrzeniu. To im wystarczyło. Gdy wrócił do gabinetu, była tam już Tecia. Musiała już przed przyjściem do "Argentyny" dowiedzieć się o uwolnieniu Druckiego, gdyż ujrzał pęk kwiatów na swoim biurku. Ze wzruszenia drżały jej usta, a oczy jarzyły się radością. - Nareszcie, nareszcie... Boże drogi - szeptała, kurczowo ściskając jego dłonie - a to wszystko przeze mnie, przez moją głupotę. Ty mi do śmierci tego nie darujesz... - Czego, głuptasku, czego? - śmiał się, tuląc ją do piersi. - No, tego, że ja włożyłam tę przeklętą paczkę do biurka, ale ja naprawdę nie myślałam... - Uspokój się, niemądrasku, najmniejszego żalu do ciebie nie mam. Tyle samo jesteś winna, co i ja. Ale nie smuć się, bo już minęło. No, nosek do góry i daj pyszczka... Tylko po co robisz wydatki na kwiaty - pogroził jej palcem. - Na kwiaty? - zdziwiła się. Ruchem głowy wskazał biurko. - To nie ja - potrząsnęła głową. - Nie ty? Zbladła i powiedziała: - To Kazia. - Eeee... skądże. - Z całą pewnością. Gdy wchodziłam, na własne oczy widziałam, jak kładła tu te swoje kwiaty. Drucki nagle zmarszczył brwi. Uderzyła go myśl: - A może i morfina?... Tak, mogła tak samo wejść i położyć. Tylko w jakim celu? Zaniedbywał ją ostatnimi czasy, ale przecież był dla niej dobry, nie miałaby za co mścić się aż w tak łajdacki sposób. - Nie, nonsens - powiedział głośno. - Ależ to ona, sama widziałam - zapewniła Tecia, sądząc, że Drucki myśli o kwiatach. - Jak to? - zerwał się. - Widziałaś? - Widziałam. Układała je bardzo starannie. - A... kwiaty!... No tak - zaśmiał się - teraz do roboty. Załatwił zaległą korespondencję, podyktował kilka wzmianek reklamowych do prasy. Z sali dochodziły dźwięki orkiestry i gwar głosów. W korytarzu coraz częściej rozlegało się przytłumione dywanem dudnienie szybkich kroków. To kelnerzy, kursujący między kuchnią a dancingiem. Przyszedł kasjer Justek: - Dziś nieźle, panie dyrektorze. Połowa lóż zajęta i prawie wszystkie stoliki. - No, muszę się pokazać - zdecydował się Drucki. - Urządzę im dziś kocią muzykę. Jednak szedł ociągając się. Niezbyt to miło świecić czołem, gdy się jest tak usmarowanym, choć i niewinnie. Przechodząc obok pokoju "artystek" ujrzał Kazię. - Jak się masz, mała? - zawołał wesoło - po co wyrzucasz pieniądze na kwiaty? No, ale dziękuję ci. Cóż się tak na mnie gapisz? Rzeczywiście, patrzyła na niego rozszerzonymi oczami, jakby z przestrachem. - No? - pogładził ją po policzku. - Dyrektorze - wyszeptała - ja mam panu coś ważnego do powiedzenia. - Ważnego? O, słucham? - Nie, nie tu. Na osobności. Ja przyjdę do gabinetu po swoim występie. Tylko w cztery oczy. - Dobrze. Znikła za drzwiami. Już zza kontuaru amerykańskiego baru ogarnął wzrokiem salę. Nie brakowało starych bywalców. Właśnie orkiestra kończyła bostona i pary tańczących rozchodziły się do stolików. Jego zjawienie się na sali wywołało chwilę ciszy. Nagle ktoś głośno krzyknął: - O, patrzcie, Winkler! Serwus, dyrektorze! Serwus! - Wiwat! - wrzasnął ktoś z kąta. Z drugiego rozległy się oklaski. Zrazu samotne, pociągnęły za sobą inne, brawa przeszły w huk, napełniający salę. Pojedyncze okrzyki zmieniły się w ogólny hałas. Niektórzy mężczyźni powstawali i otoczyli Druckiego zwartym kołem. Pytania, zapewnienia, szczere uściski dłoni, a z dala zalotne oczy kobiet. Orkiestra rżnęła w ogólnym zgiełku fanfary. Służba z pełnymi rękoma zamarła w bezruchu, tłocząc się w drzwiach. Grabowski pochylił się do Justka i krzyczał mu do ucha: - Ma szczęście do ludzi nasz stary! Co?! Dancing grzmiał. Miauczenie udało się świetnie. Drucki wracał do gabinetu sam rozbawiony, jak nigdy, kiedy zobaczył oczekującą nań Kazię. - No, mała? - Ale ja muszę w cztery oczy - powiedziała dziewczyna, wskazując ruchem głowy drzwi, zza których rozlegał się lekki klekot maszyny do pisania. - To może jutro? - Nie, muszę dziś. Bardzo ważna sprawa. Drucki zamyślił się: - No, więc dobrze. Przyjdź za pół godziny. Wyprawię pannę Tecię do domu. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej. Podpisał przygotowane listy i zwolnił Tecię: - Do widzenia, mała. Idź do domu. - Mnie się nie śpieszy - spuściła oczy. - Będę tu miał różne rozmowy, a roboty już nie ma. Do widzenia i niech ci się aniołki przyśnią. Zobaczymy się dopiero jutro. Ostatnie dwa słowa wypowiedział z naciskiem. Nie chciał, by przychodziła teraz do hotelu. Na pewno i on, a może i ona są teraz śledzeni. Przysiadł na parapecie okna, przeglądając rachunki, i czekał. W kilka minut po wyjściu Teci w drzwiach ukazała się Kazia. - No, chodź tu i gadaj. Co się stało? Stanęła przed nim milcząca, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, z których wyglądał strach. - Co, u diabła, oniemiałaś, moja mała? - Niech mnie pan tak nie nazywa - powiedziała cicho - nie jestem tego warta. Za chwilę kopnie mnie pan jak psa, bo na nic innego nie zasłużyłam. To ja podłożyłam morfinę. Drucki wstał, włożył ręce w kieszenie spodni i wolno podszedł do niej. - Upiłaś się? - zapytał spokojnie. - Jesteś pijana? - Nie - potrząsnęła głową - jestem trzeźwa i mówię prawdę. To ja, podła, podłożyłam. Z zemsty, ze ślepej zemsty. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu: - Z zemsty? Kobieto! Za cóż ty się na mnie mścisz? Czym cię skrzywdziłem? - O... - jęknęła - nie na panu, nie na panu... Dla pana serce wydarłabym ze swojej piersi... Ja na niej chciałam się zemścić. - Na kim, ty szalona?! - Na tej Teci, na tej chytrej dziwce, co to świętoszkę udaje, co zabrała mi ciebie... Ja ją chciałam usunąć z pańskich oczu. Ale byłam za głupia. Nie wiedziałam, jak to zrobić i wszystko spadło na pana. O, ja nieszczęśliwa! Wpiła sobie palce we włosy i oparła się o ścianę. Druckiemu twarz ściągnęła się, a na czole wystąpiły zmarszczki. - Więc to ty sprzedawałaś tutaj morfinę? - Ja, ja... Ja przeklęta, ja zgubiona... - Opowiadaj - rzucił rozkazująco. Zaczęła opowiadać cichym, znękanym głosem. Już dawno poznała niejakiego Cierżawskiego, takiego machera od wyścigów i od innych rzeczy, i on ją namówił. On przynosił jej do domu morfinę i on sam brał z góry pieniądze od odbiorców, a jej zadaniem było tylko wręczanie im słoików. Przychodzili tu, a ona wręczała. Cierżawski płacił jej po pięć, dziesięć złotych od słoika, a sam, łajdak, brał od nabywców po dwadzieścia złotych za gram. I to jeszcze oszukiwał ich, bo z każdego pięćdziesięciogramowego słoika odsypywał po trochu. Sama to widziała, bo on to robił u niej w mieszkaniu. A odbiorcy nawet tego nie zauważyli, bo zawsze byli zdenerwowani i zadowoleni, że otrzymują. - Bo wiadomo, wybulą takiemu oczajduszy tysiąc złotych, a czy to starczy, to i nie wiadomo. Pan dyrektor nie ma pojęcia, co to za numer ten Cierżawski. - Znam go. Mów dalej. - On i polityką zajmuje się, mówi, że ma stosunki i że mu nikt nic nie zrobi. Ale zobaczymy! Otóż, niektórzy goście byli tak zadowoleni, że jeszcze ten i ów wsunął mi do torebki jeden, dwa papierki. Nie mogłam się skarżyć. Najwięcej dawali stali odbiorcy. Ale jak ja zobaczyłam, że ta świętoszka całkiem pana opętała, to diabeł jakiś we mnie wlazł. Myślę, co mi to po tych pieniądzach, a ją tak zapakuję, że jej prędko pan nie zobaczy... A ot, tymczasem... Odwróciła się od niego plecami i zapłakała. - Dalej! - krzyknął brutalnie. - Ano - ciągnęła, łkając - złe mnie podkusiło. Poprosiłam takiego jednego, żeby mi napisał donos do prokuratora... I posłałam. A wieczorem, jak ta Tecia wyszła za potrzebą, wpadłam tu i wsunęłam paczkę za jej torebkę. - Och, ty idiotko! - wzruszył ramionami Drucki. - Żebym przypuszczała, że ta cholera znajdzie paczkę i wsunie panu do biurka!... Ale ja myślałam, że policja prędzej przyjdzie i żeby się pośpieszyli, to ta świętoszka nie zdążyłaby. Akurat złapaliby ją... - Jak mogłaś?! Jak mogłaś?! - Potem głową w ścianę tłukłam, tą moją głupią głową. Ale co miałam robić? Jeszcze myślałam sobie, że pana wypuszczą, a ją zatrzymają... Ale tak wszystko nagle spadło i ten s... Cierżawski jeszcze do mnie się czepia, że taki majątek - powiada - zaprzepaściłam, dziesięć tysięcy złotych, a ja mu figę pod nos, bo mówię, że rewizja przyszła i co, miałam sama dać się złapać? - No i co teraz będzie? - zapytał ponuro Drucki. Wyjęła z torebki grubą kopertę i pokazała Druckiemu. Niezbyt wprawną ręką wypisany był na niej adres: "Do Wielmożnego Sądu Okręgowego w Warszawie". - Co to jest? - A no, opisałam tu całą prawdę, co i jak. Wszystko po porządku. Że nikt nie winien, tylko ja i Cierżawski. Wszystko opisałam. Rzucił list na biurko i zaczął chodzić po pokoju z rękoma w kieszeniach. - A pana przepraszam, przed Bogiem przepraszam i proszę o darowanie. Jestem zła i nieszczęśliwa. Duszę diabłu zaprzedałam, ale swój honor mam. Ten list jeszcze dziś wyślę. Chrząknął i zatrzymał się przed nią: - I cóż, uciekniesz? Uśmiechnęła się blado. - A paszport masz? - Mam. Mam dobry paszport - przycisnęła torebkę do piersi. - Bo jak cię złapią - ostrzegał - to dwa, albo i trzy lata murowane. Może nawet i więcej. - O, nie, z tym paszportem przejadę tak, że mnie nikt nie znajdzie. - Za granicę jedziesz, oczywiście? - Tak - kiwnęła głową, po chwili milczenia dodała: - nic tu już po mnie, nic po wszystkim. - No, jesteś młoda, ładna, zrobisz jeszcze za granicą karierę - powiedział, patrząc w okno. - Ścierka - odezwała się bezdźwięcznie. Obrócił się zdziwiony: - Jaka ścierka? - Ja jestem ścierka, łachman... O, niech pan wie, że przez ten tydzień ja więcej zmądrzałam, niż przez całe życie... Pójdę już - wzięła list z biurka - nie pożegna się pan ze mną?... Głos jej drżał. - Nie jestem tego warta, ale niech pan ot tak, przez litość... Podszedł do niej i pogładził ją po włosach, po policzku: Chwyciła jego rękę i przylgnęła do niej ustami. - Jedź. A list lepiej wrzuć, jak już będziesz za granicą. Ty przez Gdańsk, czy jak? Wizę masz?... Pokaż no paszport. Odskoczyła, jak oparzona. - Nie, nie, ja wszystko mam w porządku, i wizy, i papiery. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie i zrodziło się w nim podejrzenie. - Daj tu paszport! - kazał. - Do widzenia! - zawołała i rzuciła się do drzwi. Jednym skokiem był przy niej, jednym szarpnięciem wyrwał jej torebkę. Przekręcił klucz w zamku, wyjął i schował do kieszeni. - Oddaj, niech pan odda - błagała. - Cicho! - huknął na nią. Otworzył torebkę: list, chusteczka, puderniczka, pomadka do ust i - mały, czarny rewolwer. Drucki wyjął broń, podrzucił do góry, złapał za lufę w powietrzu i schował do kieszeni. Dziewczyna klęczała na ziemi z głową ukrytą między ramionami, a szloch wstrząsał tym bezradnym kłębkiem ciała. Drucki stał i milczał. Wyjął papierosa i zapalił, nie śpiesząc się rozerwał kopertę i rozwinął duży arkusz papieru. Pod śmiesznym, naiwnym nagłówkiem: "Wielmożny Sądzie Okręgowy" zaczynało się: - "O śmierć moją proszę nikogo nie winić. Odbieram sobie..." Nie czytał dalej. Złożył arkusz i szarpnął. Przez pół i jeszcze raz przez pół i jeszcze raz. Posypały się na dywan małe skrawki papieru. Jedne padały tuż przy jego nogach, inne odlatywały dalej. Strzepnął ręce, zgasił papierosa, pochylił się nad Kazią, wziął ją za ramiona, bez wysiłku uniósł i posadził na stole. Trzęsła się, jak w febrze, twarz miała mokrą od łez. - I cóż ty sobie myślałaś, smarkata - zaczął drwiąco - że takie szczenię, jak ty, ma jechać na tamten świat, bo takiemu słoniowi, jak ja, ktoś czymś grozi? Patrzcie no! Ofiarę mi tu robi! Poświęcenie!... Roześmiał się, a ona wciąż płakała, spoglądając na niego od czasu do czasu załzawionymi oczami. Tłumaczył, strofował, gniewał się, wymyślał, groził, upokarzał, aż przestała szlochać i uspokoiła się. - No, sama widzisz, że byłaś głupia? - Nie - potrząsnęła głową. - Ale dasz mi słowo, że będziesz mnie słuchała? - Będę. - Więc teraz zapudruj nos i marsz do domu. Coś dla ciebie wymyślę. Ale jeżeli zrobisz to, jeżeli swoim głupim samobójstwem obciążysz moje sumienie, to ci nigdy nie przebaczę. Zrobiłaś mi krzywdę, chcąc czy mimo woli, ale zrobiłaś. Prawda? - Wielką krzywdę - szepnęła. - No, widzisz, i chcesz ją naprawić. - Chcę. - Zatem pozwól mi, bym ja sobie wybrał satysfakcję. A ty chciałabyś mi jeszcze jedną krzywdę zrobić. - A jak pana zasądzą? - Nie bój się, nie zasądzą. A jeżeli nawet, to już nie twoja rzecz. Masz słuchać i tyle. Buzia na kłódkę i rób tymczasem swoje. A ja coś dla ciebie... Zapukano do drzwi i Kazia drgnęła. Drucki otworzył. Za drzwiami stał chłopiec z portierni: - Tam jeden pan do panny Kazi. - Kto taki? - zapytał Drucki. - Taki łysy jeden. - To on - spochmurniała Kazia - Cierżawski. - Czekaj - kazał chłopcu Drucki, i zamknąwszy mu drzwi przed nosem, zwrócił się do niej: - Czego ten łotr chce od ciebie? - Wiadomo - wzruszyła ramionami - chce, żebym morfinę wręczała odbiorcom. A ja za żadne skarby... Dość mam tego... - Więc słuchaj - wziął ją za rękę Drucki - idź do swojej garderoby i za dziesięć minut masz iść do domu. A nie przyjdź jutro! To ci nic nie powiem! Chciała go znowu pocałować w rękę, lecz ofuknął ją: - Dajże spokój, głupia. Jeszcze nie jestem biskupem. Cmoknął ją w policzek i mocno poklepawszy po plecach, wypuścił na korytarz. - Słuchaj, chłopcze, i uważaj: pójdziesz do tego łysego i powiesz mu, że panna Kazia nie może do niego wyjść, ale że czeka na niego... - W garderobie - pojętnie zakończył chłopak. - Nie w garderobie, a tu, w gabinecie. Powiedz, że jest sama, i czeka. Żeby koniecznie przyszedł. Rozumiesz? Czekał długo. Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł Cierżawski, wysoki, tęgi, prawie czterdziestoletni drab z łysą czaszką i z grubym, fałdzistym karkiem. Zrobił ruch, jakby się chciał cofnąć, lecz opanowawszy się, zawołał z uśmiechem na błyszczącej, obleśnej twarzy: - A, kogo widzę, kochany pan dyrektor Winkler. - Cieszę się, że pana widzę, panie Cierżawski. - Ja właściwie nie do kochanego dyrektora, ale chłopiec mi tu wskazał. Skoro jednak... Urwał, bo Drucki podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je na klucz. - Zamykam - wyjaśnił - bo chcę, by nam nie przeszkodzono. A ja mam z panem do pomówienia, panie Cierżawski. - Zawsze do usług - bąknął ten niepewnie. - Wie pan, że jestem oskarżony o handel morfiną? - Właśnie! Co za nieszczęście - jęknął żałośnie Cierżawski. - To na pewno jakieś nieporozumienie, a tyle przykrości! Drucki starannie zdjął marynarkę i powiesił ją na poręczy krzesła. Cierżawski natychmiast zorientował się w sytuacji i zrobił krok ku drzwiom. - Czekaj! - warknął Drucki, nie ruszając się z miejsca. - Czego pan chce ode mnie, panie Winkler? - Chcę ci osobiście podziękować za uprzejmość, zanim poczęstują cię kryminałem. - Niby za co? - bezczelnie podniósł głowę Cierżawski. - Nie bój się, draniu! Już mam wszystko. Twoja Kazia powędrowała na posiedzenie, a i tobie kilka lat odpoczynku się należy. - Niech mnie pan wypuści! - Nie, braciszku, nie ma tak dobrze. Szedł ku niemu wolno, uśmiechnięty, spokojny jak nigdy. Nie mógł go wprawdzie oddać policji, gdyż równałoby się to wydaniu i Kazi, ale ten musi mu zapłacić za wszystko. Cierżawski cofał się krok za krokiem. Z małych zatłuszczonych powiek strzelały szybkie, niespokojne spojrzenia, szukające drogi ratunku, na lśniącej twarzy wystąpiły grube krople potu. Znalazł się już w kącie i jego grube ręce o palcach przypominających serdelki podniosły się obronnym ruchem. O sekundę, o ułamek sekundy za późno. Zwarty węzeł pięści mignął błyskawicznym łukiem i ze straszliwą siłą spadł na szeroki nos Cierżawskiego. Niemal jednocześnie druga pięść sztychowym uderzeniem w ogromny brzuch skurczyła jego ciało w wielki kłąb, który pod nie ustającymi ciosami zwijał się, falował, przewalał w sobie, zmieniając swój kształt. - Aaaa... - charczał Cierżawski. To, że nie próbował obrony, zwiększało jeszcze bardziej pasję Druckiego. Olbrzymie chłopisko, zdrowe niczym wół, a takie niemrawe. Silnym pchnięciem wyrzucił go na środek pokoju i zaaplikował kilkanaście nowych ciosów, niezwykle bolesnych. Drab wydobył z siebie głuchy ryk i zaczął bezładnie machać rękami. - Licz zęby! - krzyknął Drucki i potężny cios spadł na szczękę z prawej strony. Cierżawski zatoczył się, lecz nie upadł, gdyż z lewej otrzymał jeszcze silniejsze uderzenie i znowu z prawej, a wreszcie sprawne pod brodę. Teraz runął na podłogę, jak piorunem rażony, całym ciężarem swoich niemal stu kilogramów. Musiał być jednak niesłychanie wytrzymały, gdyż nie stracił przytomności. Jego oczy żarzyły się wściekłością, z grubych ust język wypychał krwawą pianę z wybitymi zębami. - Dentysta policzyłby ci za to ładnych parę złotych - powiedział Drucki, lekko dysząc. Cierżawski nagłym ruchem sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni, lecz zanim zdołał wydobyć broń, otrzymał tak błyskawiczne kopnięcie w łokieć, że zawył z bólu i poderwał się na równe nogi. - A widzisz, wróbelku - zaśmiał się Drucki i natychmiast odskoczył, gdyż Cierżawski pochylił się całym tułowiem. Było jasne, że chce atakować tak zwanym "bykiem", czyli uderzeniem głowy w dołek przeciwnika. Drucki dobrze to znał. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze był niedoświadczonym młodzieńcem, został zwalony takim ciosem na tydzień do szpitala i w dodatku połamał sobie kości trzech palców o twardy łeb irlandzkiego bosmana. Wiedział, jak się ma bronić. Są tylko dwa sposoby: uskoczyć i wyrżnąć pięścią w odsłoniętą nasadę czaszki - to znaczy zabić na miejscu, i drugi - odparować uderzeniem kolana. Nie ruszył się z miejsca i gdy lśniąca czaszka rozmachem całego tułowia zamierzyła się do ataku, w samą porę poderwał kolano. Trafił w pochyloną twarz między oczy i głowa Cierżawskiego, opisawszy wielki łuk, pociągnęła za sobą tułów i grzmotnęła ciemieniem o podłogę. Leżała teraz bezwładna na wznak ta góra mięsa i sadła z twarzą przypominającą opuchłą i niezbyt świeżą wątrobę. Drucki z pewnym wysiłkiem przewrócił go plecami do góry, wyjął rewolwer z tylnej kieszeni i schował do swojej. Po czym podciągnął Cierżawskiego i posadził go na ziemi, oparłszy o ścianę. Sam stanął naprzeciwko i z satysfakcją przyglądał się swemu dziełu. Lubił solidną robotę. Wyładował furię i teraz był w doskonałym humorze. Cierżawski jęczał, z wolna odzyskując przytomność. - No - zaczął Drucki - tym razem, wróbelku, pomacałem cię lekko. Ale nie życzę twojej siwej prababce, byś się kiedyś nawinął mi na oczy. Wówczas, robaczku, obawiam się, że dla diabłów na pieczyste mało z ciebie zostanie i do trumny cię przez lejek wleje twoja nieutulona w żalu rodzina... - Wody! - chrapliwym głosem odezwał się Cierżawski. - Przyjemności na później, gołąbku. Teraz gadaj: masz dosyć? Stęknięcie było jedyną odpowiedzią. - Więc zabieraj swoje gnaty i niech cię diabli porwą. Na ten raz daruję ci. Idź na zbity łeb. Cierżawski spojrzał nań nieufnie spod straszliwie opuchniętych powiek: - To znaczy - zapytał - że pan nie wezwie policji? - Nie. Pal cię licho. Z trudem, jęcząc i krzywiąc się, podniósł się z ziemi i zataczając się, padł na krzesło. Wsadził gruby palec w usta. - Prawie wszystkie zęby - skarżył się żałośnie. - Uważaj na resztę! - ostrzegł Drucki. - Najlepszym sposobem konserwacji pozostałego uzębienia jest unikanie spotkania ze mną. A teraz uważaj. Puszczę cię i zmiataj na cztery wiatry. Nie radzę ci zaglądać do domu, bo tam już na ciebie czeka pewno policja. Twoje mieszkanie i mieszkanie twojej wspólniczki jest obstawione. Wal na dworzec kolejowy i korzystaj z tego, że teraz cię rodzona matka nie pozna. Masz pieniądze? - Mam... Ile pan chce? - Idźże do diabła ze swoimi pieniędzmi. Nic nie chcę - nacisnął dzwonek i otworzył drzwi. - A tu na ulicy nie ma szpiclów? - nieufnie zapytał Cierżawski. - Myślę, że są, ale pewno pilnują frontu. - Dlaczego pan mnie puszcza? - Taka moja pańska fantazja. Do drzwi zapukał chłopiec. Wszedł i rzuciwszy okiem na Cierżawskiego, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Uważaj, smarkaczu - ofuknął go Drucki - ten oto pan hrabia czuje się cokolwiek niedysponowany. Usta chłopca rozciągnęły się od ucha do ucha. - Jest niedysponowany, bo ma jakieś zmartwienia familijne. Odprowadzisz go do kuchennych drzwi i powiesz dozorcy, by go wypuścił przez bramę. Rozumiesz? - Tak jest, panie dyrektorze. - Marsz! Uszanowanie panu hrabiemu! Cierżawski chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł za chłopcem, który po drodze wziął z krzesła jego kapelusz. Drucki nałożył marynarkę. Sala była już pusta. Służba sprzątała. Huk wentylatorów i brzęk naczyń, pośpiesznie zbieranych, głuszył rozmowy. Znowu obszedł cały lokal, zrobił kasę z Justkiem, wydał dyspozycje i pojechał do hotelu. Pierwsze promienie słońca zalewały ulicę jasnym, przezroczystym, jakby świeżo wymytym światłem. - W gruncie rzeczy wariat ze mnie - pomyślał Drucki, konstatując, że samochcąc wziął na siebie cudzą winę - wariat nieuleczalny! Dodał gazu i świeży wiatr uderzył w zmęczone oczy. - Ale dobrze jest być wariatem! - zaśmiał się, a motor odpowiedział mu cichym pomrukiem aprobaty. W powietrzu pachniało bzem. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn